Princess of the Stars
by Frequent Fandom Hopper
Summary: She's 13. She is strong. She is small. She is smart. She is fast. She can talk her way through anything. ANYTHING. She doesn't NEED help. Until she finds one. A problem thet is. She'll need some help here.
1. Chapter 1

So, you'd think life is normal in a cold place? Nope. I've been here for 2.349862 hours and I am freezing my ass off. Oh, names Astlene. Yeah, yeah. Sounds like Astley, right? He's my dad. Uh-huh. Dad. Astley.

And if I'm the daughter of a pixie king… DING! DING! DING!

Yep. I'm the pixie princess of the stars. I'm gonna be queen one day. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the queen of an opposite king. I just hope he won't be evil. Killing frequently just for fun? I admit, killing is pretty amusing, but I just get tired sometimes.

"Astlene!" My mother calls. Who's my mother? Why would I tell you that? I already told you who my dad is. You can figure out the mom thing later. You know, when the author gets her hands on a copy of _Endure_. I hear it's the fourth book of-

"Astlene!" Daddy awaits. I walk down the corridor.

Now, don't hold it against me because I've been pixie kissing random guys. Well, not exactly _pixie kissing_, but yeah. Kissing. It's pretty funny too. I kiss them on the _cheek_, they try so hard to kiss my lips, but I know I'll just… well, I don't know what'll happen.

I might become his queen. You know, rule through him. But dad and mom are still pretty young rulers and should really hold onto their spotlight for as long as they can.

I approach the ballroom. Daddy and mom are dressed up. Like, really. Victorian age ball gown and more or less, a tuxedo.

"Yah?" I try to be informal in front of them now to get it out of my system. Daddy says to be queen of _anything_, I have to be able to talk my way through anything. _Gracefully_ through anything.

"Do not… Never mind. Why are you not wearing your ball gown?" Daddy sounds _so_ coiled. Like, sprung _past_ spring. Huh? Oh, time travelers to the future? Yeah, thought so. Let me grab my 20-years-ago-dictionary.

He's… Stressed.

"What ball gown? Are we going to a ball?" Time to kick in the charm, "I do not recall your calling for me to attend any such ball! Therefore, I shall not attend."

"Astlene, ya gotta go. It was a royal invitation to another _kind_ king's son's ball. He's turning 14 today and well, we thought you might like to attend."

"So, because I'm 13, I have to go to a ball? Oh! I see. You want _him_ to be my king. I guess I'll go. But only to see what he looks like. If he's an ugly prince, I'm not being his queen."

End of it. I'm going to a freaking ball. In a poofy-ass pink lace dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since we're getting close, I guess I'll tell you a little more about myself before we get to the ball. It _is_ a really long drive there.

I'm not blonde. I have dark hair like my mom. My eyes are dark brown too. Weird. My parents don't have brown eyes. I'm short. Shorter than both my parents were when they were my age. They say it was just a little "slump" in the growing process. I say I was passed from one king to another, but I am their blood.

Now let's move onto favorites. Color: black. Animal: Tiger, but a white one tried to kill my pixies, so I only like orange tigers. Food: Rabbit blood I guess. Long story, and since I don't have anything else to share with you, I'll share the story.

I was trying to become supermodel skinny when I was 9, so I didn't eat for a day. Then the next day, I went into the woods. I felt something weird whenever I saw a rabbit. It was like a… like… a _need. _Rabbit blood just gets me pumping! I honestly felt like I needed the blood of that rabbit. Then, later, I started getting the feeling. The need. I guess that I have my own smaller, separate need. I went home. I accidentally went pixie and tore a stuffed rabbit apart. I was breathing deeply and just randomly leaped out the window. I landed on a squirrel's tail and scratched it. I slurped up the blood. It was bitter, like raw acorns. They taste like earwax, and trust me, I _know_ what that tastes like. Don't ask. It's another long story. Well, I wasn't satisfied with the squirrel for long, so I ran off to find a rabbit. I caught one soon and bled it too. It was _so_ good. I was springing tears of joy. Then I put my glamour back on and went back home. I wore a white dress that day. There was dried blood on it and on my face and hands. I go in _huge_ trouble that day. That's why I like rabbit's blood. It's sweet.

"Astlene? What is it you are thinking about?" Daddy asks out of the blue. "You are salivating. Are you thinking of the rabbit you bled? Amelie was very angry with you that day. You could not control your need. How can you become queen if you cannot control your need?"

"Easy. With a king. All I need is a king and I will be need-free. Besides, daddy. I was _nine_ that day. And I lost a friend that day. Poor Mr. Squiggles."

"You know, princess," Daddy only calls me princess if he wants me to behave, "a king will not be the end of your worries. Although, we can have you fit for a king soon. This dress will not do."

Oh, there he goes again. Fashion savvy daddy to the rescue! Telling _me_ how to dress!

Ah, here we are. At the ball venue. _Here I come, pretty, pretty prince!_


	3. Chapter 3

Does anyone read this? oMo

This might be a little bit different from the rest of the story because it took me a while to decide to add another chapter... OwO

* * *

Ugh… a ball. In a poofy lace dress.

I just wish daddy would get me real dresses and not old crumbly dresses.

SPRAY PAINT! Yes! I can turn this pink dress into a black dress with just a quick shake and then I'd have to tap into the cap to get maximum spraying quality, then I-

"Astlene? Astlene!" Oh, there goes daddy again. I only get the corset of the dress black so now I'm black and light pink.

I walk out of the foyer and look into the huge ballroom full of dancing shrivel packets! OH, I mean, ninnies.

"Astlene, what happened to your dress?" mother is nowhere to be found and daddy just keeps his eyes locked on mine. "Never mind. I shall find Andy for you. In the meantime, please find your mother."

I run off before he can say anything else. Instead of looking for mom, I go back to the foyer to finish painting my dress.

Shtuph! Oh, excuse the language. The spray paint is gone. The thing left in its place is a regular can of paint. Well, I guess a ball's a ball. I don't want to spoil the fun by showing the prince my very black dress.

I walk _back_ into the ballroom to find someone to chat or dance with. Oh, there's a spicy-sweet guy over there! I think he's the sun pixie prince! I. Want. Some. Of. That!

I glide my way across the floor and when I get to the spot he was in, he's made it halfway across the floor and he's dancing with someone else.

No way. I was the one he said he'd kiss one day! What a liar. I should've known he'd attack me like this. I mean, I'm princess of the _stars _and he's prince of the_ sun. _The sun IS a star.

I smell… a human among us…

My blood rushes, I feel tingles; I really just want… to…

Before I freak out and lose it and lose my glamour, daddy comes strolling by and holds my shoulders. I feel my skin shiver and quake beneath his touch.

"Daddy?"

"Yes. I smell her too. She has brought another with her. They believe this is a public event." He's surveying the room and locks his eyes on a corner close to the foyer. There's a human boy in ripped jeans and he has no T-shirt and he has a Mohawk. The female has glittery brown tights with a very short jean skirt. She's only got a thin dark green wrap on for a top. I might copy her outfit one day, but they are hostile. I smell something that burns my nose. Iron. Iron jewelry, bullets, and steel knives. All over them.

* * *

So reallly, DOES anyone read this? tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Usually, fighting off people with weapons is my specialty, but since I'm in a corset, I'm stuck. And I'm sure I wouldn't want to be caught by the sun prince killing! He'd think I'm… grody. But I really want to save this party! Luckily, I wore a normal dress underneath this one, so I could head to the bathroom and tear up the poofy one.

The dress is deep purple and barely passes the center of my thighs. It's strapless and it's got very little poof under the waistline which is marked with a silk spiceberry ribbon. The slightly poofed part is covered in glitter and the shoes I've been hiding under the pink dress are matching sandals with two opposite coiling ribbons that go up my leg and match the waist ribbon. My hair under the white wig is in an up do with curls hanging down, also held up by a spiceberry ribbon. Trust me- I went all-out color coordinating this outfit and getting it perfect so I could look perfect to meet the prince. And my make-up? Do. Not. Get me started on how long _that_ took!

"Daddy, you know I can take him, you know it!" I whisper-yell at him. "I've taken down five of these kind of guys! I'm strong enough so let me go!"

He doesn't lighten his grip. In fact, he does the opposite. I stop squirming, showing that I give up and cross my arms over my chest. I wait for him to loosen his grip, but he knows that I'll just run when he does.

Then I wait for the last of the panicked whispering to die down. After the room is silenced, everyone is being patient and waiting for one of the humans to say something or strike, but nothing happens. We all turn around so we don't have to face them and continue on with our conversations like nothing happened.

Well, the idiots pull out their guns _finally_ and shoot the ceiling. The chandelier swings after the close shot nearly blows it out of the ceiling. A part of the roof just flops down and we all hush again but we do not face them.

Another gun shot. Another. Another. We all slowly turn, obviously aggravated with these dumb humans. They've destroyed most of the ceiling, crashed the ball, and haven't made it worthwhile for even _mom_ to attack. They just assume we'll attack first. Nope. We're civil pixies and only attack to protect and defend. We hardly ever start the bickering/fighting/bloodshed. Sometimes I might, but when do we ever see that?

Well, when I kill rabbits and pick fights with weres (to train myself…) or when I decide Amelie isn't matching her own outfit with everyone else's. That stuff shouldn't count though! They happen like every week.

"So, pixies?" The guy speaks up, obviously the source of extreme alcohol, which I thought was coming from the ice bucket that rolled past me earlier, "Looks like the end!" his voice is slurred, his accent is fake British, and his teeth are not there. "I know all about you! You stole my girlfriend. My old girlfriend. You made her evil! She tried to scratch me and suck my soul, but I got away! Now I have a new girlfriend. Here she is and she's a great influence on me. She made me who I am today and I really like her! She's the best. She told me how to defend against you and she led me here to teach you a lesson about true love! I want to show you all who I'd kill for her!" He pulls out his biggest steak knife and pretends to slash it at Amelie, but misses by a foot or two. "HA! You thought I was gonna kill you! Nope. I'd kill my own girlfriend to get my Julia back! So, Julie. This is the end for you!" Then he throws a few daggers at his girlfriend but she dodges and blocks them.

"Pfft. You are weak. I knew I shouldn't have given you my special drink. It's too much for weaklings." She walks up to him and knocks his next dagger out of his hand. She walks to Amelie. "I apologize for his weak entrance and the lack of show. I should have killed _him_ in the first pla-" A large knife is poking out of her stomach and she is lifted from the ground and dropped.

I can't help it. I just start to giggle. Something about other peoples' unintentional and unexpected pain makes me laugh.

"Ok, pixies! I killed her. Where's my Julia?" Nobody takes their eyes off of Julie. Her blood is so…

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Then the princess of the oak steps up and says, "Jake, I was not _turned_ evil. I was born a kind pixie. I had to leave you because my kingdom needs my ruling soon. I cannot rule with you. You do not possess the power I need. I'm sorry." Then Balen steps up to her and hugs her waist from behind.

Balen is a 6 ½ foot tall kind of guy and he has red hair and light green eyes. His voice is deep and rich but you can hear a rasp.

"I hold the power she needs. I shall be her king. Leave now human, before your fate is as hers is." He gestures toward the dead chick on the nice tiles.

After an hour, drunky leaves and prince of the sun strides to me. Noticing, I quickly rip off the Victorian dress and the wig. He passes me and goes to Eve. Princess of kudzu. Ridiculous.


End file.
